


[Art] Better with Friends

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: A pair of scenes featuring a campfire and a couch.
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Vecchio, Diefenbaker & Benton Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	[Art] Better with Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boisinberryjamarama (hollyG35)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/gifts).



****

_**A Warm Fire is Always Better with Company** _

* * *

__

_“I’m telling you, Benny, that’s the last dumpster I jump into for you. I’m pushing forty over here, my dumpster days are over. My body can’t take this much abuse anymore!”_

_“Ray, it’s not as though I plan…”_

_“Not another word, Fraser. Not until I’m done with this drink, and maybe not even then.”_

**Author's Note:**

> More art from the requests I took on the due South Discord. These are for Boisinberryjamarama, who suggested "Dief and Fraser chilling by a campfire" and RayV and Benny hanging out, bandaged up from their various misadventures.


End file.
